Shock to the system
by purplepagoda
Summary: When Bree thinks it can't get any worse she recieves a blow that she isn't sure how to deal with.
1. Dirty secrets

Bree had been having a tough time, but little did she know that the blows were just going to keep coming.

"Danielle please get up. You're going to be late for school."

"I don't feel good."

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night I was in the bathroom all night. I was sick."

"Alright, but I want to take you to the doctor. I won't have any un-excused absences."

"You know what I'm really ok."

"You said you were sick. I want you to go to a doctor."

"Mom I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure it's just from something I ate this weekend at Jill's."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok."

Later on that night:

"Hi Mrs. Applewhite."

"Hi Danielle. What do you need."

"Oh I was just wondering if Mattew was home. I wanted to know if he could help with a project for student council. Well not really help just see if he could give me any pointers."

"Sure. Hold on I'll get him. Matthew, Danielle is here to see you." Betty calls up the stairs.

"Thanks mom." He responds as he kisses Betty on the cheek and flies out the door.

"So what do you need?" Matthew asks the two of them walk down the street.

"Matthew we have a problem."

"What's that?"

"My mom is going to find out about us sooner or later. Actually probably sooner than later."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"I don't want to do anything about it."

"What do you mean."

"We'll just let it happen."

"Let it happen? You're mother will kill us."

"No she won't. She'll want to but she won't. I just want her skin to crawl."

"So you would have a baby just to get at your mother?"

"No. It's just a plus. Actually it will kill her. I mean she'll be angry that I'm pregnant. But she'll be furious that it's yours."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"My mother is just a tad racist."

"Ok, but Danielle we can't raise a kid."

"Why not?"

"We just can't. I mean you do want to keep it to raise right?"

"Yes. Look don't you want to make your mom mad? Don't you want to do something to get back at her?"

"Of course, but Danielle a baby is not the way to get back at her."

"I don't care. You aren't going to talk me out of this."

"Ok. So you're saying that you and I are going to have a baby?"

"Yeah."

"I don't understand your reasoning behind all of this. I know you want to get back at your mom, but do you want this baby for other reasons than that?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Don't tell your mom."

"Why?"

"Just let my mom boil over first."

"Ok."

"I've got to get home for dinner."

dinner:

"Am I late?"

"No you're right on time. Sit down." Bree chimes as Danielle walks in the house.

"Ok."

"So how was school?"

"Fine. Where's Andrew?" Danielle asks quietly.

"He's at a friends house."

"Oh."

"So anything exciting happen at school today?"

"Not really."

"You haven't touched your dinner are you still feeling bad?"

"Actually yes, and I have a feeling that I won't be feeling very good for a while."

"What do you mean? Do you think you have something?" Bree asks in concern.

"I'm pregnant." Danielle beams in satisfaction as she takes a big bite of salad.

"Excuse me?" Bree manages to get out after nearly choking on her food."


	2. It's in the cards

_A/N: This is mainly just a filler chapter nothing very dramatic happens._  
"I said that I'm pregnant." Danielle says defiantly.  
"You're pregnant?"  
"Yes."  
"Danielle you're still in high school what on earth were you thinking?" Bree rages as a little vain pops out on her forehead.  
"I don't know."  
"Who is the father? I didn't even know you had a boyfriend."  
"I don't really."  
"Danielle are you making all of this up to make me mad?"  
"No I'm serious."  
"Danielle you can't keep this baby. You're too young."  
"You can't tell me what to do. I'm keeping this baby whether you like it or not."  
"Danielle you can't raise a baby. You won't raise a baby."  
"I'll do a better job than you did."  
"What's that supposed to mean young lady?"  
"You've never been a good mom. You tried to hard. You just wanted everything to be perfect. Most kids parents let them play in the back yard. But you didn't because you didn't want me to get grass stains on my clothes. I don't want to be like that. You try too hard to be perfect."  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be healthy and clean."  
"Yeah but I was unhappy and sad."  
"Danielle that still doesn't change the fact that you're too young to have a baby."  
"NO I'm not."  
"You never did tell me who the father was."  
"Matthew."  
"There are a lot of Matthew's in the world you have to be more specific."  
"Matthew Applewhite."  
"The boy that lives down the street?"  
"Yeah him. Why don't you just go ahead and kick me out? Or send me away. I know you don't want me to mess up your life. But it really doesn't matter what you do I have this baby."  
"Danielle why would I kick you out?"  
"Because you don't want to be stuck with a pregnant teenager. And you're angry."  
"Danielle there are a lot of things that you'll do that I won't agree with. And this is one of them but that doesn't mean I'm going to kick you out. I'm not as cruel as you think I am."  
"Why aren't you angrier about this?"  
"Danielle I'm angry that you decided to have sex. Especially at 15 but I can't do anything about it."  
"What the hell is going on with you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Normally you'd be so furious you couldn't even look at me let alone talk to me."  
"Danielle I don't agree with your choice or condone it, but if you're that adamant about keeping the baby I'm not going to stop you."  
"Why are you being so lax about this? This is a huge deal. I'm having a baby."  
"I honestly don't know." Bree says quietly.  
"So what is my punishment?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"You've punished yourself."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah. Danielle just answer me this though, are you sure that at 15 you want to have this baby?"  
"Yes... I mean I think I am."  
"Danielle are you just keeping this baby because you want to make me mad?"  
"I guess that's part of it, but not really."  
"Ok, why don't you go to bed. It's been a long day."  
"Ok."  
That night:  
Bree lies in her bed thinking. She knew that Danielle didn't understand why she had been let of the hook. But Bree could remember being a teenager once too. She remembered how she just wanted to defy her parents and she'd try anything to get back at them. And she did. Only nobody knew. She got pregnant at 17. Her parents didn't give her a choice. The shipped her off to somewhere out west. She was supposed to have the baby, give it away and come back home. But she didn't have the baby. All the stress had caused her to have a miscarriage. She never told anyone. Not even her parents. She stayed at the facility until what would have been her due date passed. She went home and no one ever talked about it again. That's when she decided to do anything to be perfect. That's when she became the Bree everyone and loved.  
The following night: Card night:  
The others are blabbering non-stop. Bree isn't even paying attention. She doesn't say anything for almost an hour.  
"Bree are you ok? You haven't said anything all night." Gabrielle asks.  
"I'm fine." Bree replies in a daze.  
"No you're not. Come on what's going on?" Susan says in her chipper voice.  
"It can't be that bad." Edie adds.  
"Yeah come on tell us." Lynette comments.  
"Last night during dinner Danielle informed me that she is..."  
"Is what?" Gabrielle encourages.  
"Never mind." Bree says retracting her previous statement.  
"Bree come on we're your friends we aren't going to tell anyone."Gabrielle gesticulates.  
"Fine I guess you'll find out sooner or later anyway. Danielle is pregnant."  
"What?" Edie says trying to sound shocked.  
"Danielle is having a baby." Bree confirms.  
"With who?" Susan asks. After asking everyone but Bree looks at her.  
"Betty Applewhite's son Matthew."  
No one says anything they just all look at eachother.  
"You knew?" She squeals.  
"Well... not exactly. But we've all seen them hanging around together." Susan confirms.  
"So what are you going to do?" Gabrielle asks in concern.  
"Nothing."  
"You aren't going to do anything?" Lynette adds.  
"No."  
"So what does she want to do?" Edie prompts.  
"She wants to have it." Bree confesses.  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" Lynette quizzes.  
"No but she's going to do what she wants either way. She always has."  
"So Susan what do you think?" Edie coughs.  
"Why does it matter what I think?" Susan debates.  
"Because you have a teenage daughter." Gabrielle says trying to cover up Edie's evil act.  
"No that's not why I'm asking. I'm asking because your mother had you when she was 14." Edie retorts.  
"And how old were you when you had your kid?" Lynette queries.  
"Not 14." Edie cries.  
"Not the point." Gabrielle spews childishly.  
"It doesn't matter." Bree points out.  
"I'd still like to know what you think Susan." Edie quips.  
"I don't think it matters how old you are when you have a kid. My mother probably isn't the best example because she is... I don't even know what she is and I'm her kid. Danielle is a smart kid. She'll be fine." Susan declares.  
"So what would you do if Julie got pregnant at her age?" Edie questions.  
"I don't know. As long as she made an educated decision I don't think I would care." Susan answers.  
"And what about the guy who got her pregnant?" Edie grills.  
"Oh I'd definitely kill him." Susan proclaims.  
"So has Danielle told Matthew?" Lynette wonders.  
"I don't know. I think so."  
"So then you haven't talked to Betty." Lynette continues.  
"No." Bree relays.  
"Are you going to?" Lynette nags.  
"Yes I just have to find the right time. I can't just pass her in the grocery store and go 'oh by the way your son knocked my daughter up' now can I?"  
"Good point." Lynette remarks.  
"We'll go with you for support if you want." Gabrielle volunteers.  
"I don't think that will be necessary." Bree refuses


	3. Lost and found

Bree knocks on Betty's door gently.  
"Well hello Bree."  
"Hi Betty."  
"Come in."  
"Thank you." Bree says politely trying to keep her composure.  
"Would you like some tea?"  
"No. Betty I need to talk to you."  
"About what? Is this about the kids because..."  
"It is about the kids. And I need you to hear me out."  
"Ok."  
"It seems that Danielle is pregnant... with Matthew's baby."  
"What? Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"How far along is she?"  
"Uh... around 4 months I think."  
"Did she tell Matthew?"  
"As far as I know."  
"Could you hold on a second please?" Betty asks as she approaches the bottom of the stairs. "Matthew get down here." Betty calls up the stairs.  
"Mom you sound mad what's wrong?" Matthew asks just before seeing Bree in the kitchen.  
"Did Danielle tell you?" Betty asks as Matthew sits down on a chair in the kitchen.  
"Tell me what?" He replies trying to sound oblivious.  
"That she's pregnant." Betty outlines.  
"Yeah." Matthew sighs solemnly.  
"Then why didn't you tell me?"  
"She wanted to wait."  
"Until what?" Betty questions.  
"I don't know."  
"What I don't understand is why you two were so foolish." Betty protests.  
"I don't know I'm sorry." Matthew insists.  
"Don't tell me your sorry. Tell Danielle."  
"Mrs. Van de Camp I'm sorry. I didn't mean to screw Danielle's life up." Matthew comments as he walks out  
of the kitchen toward the stairs.  
"Matthew wait." Betty remarks.  
"What?"  
"Go call Danielle and have her come over here please." Betty asks.  
"Ok."  
"So Bree what does Danielle want to do?" Betty asks as Matthew goes up the stairs to use the phone.  
"She wants to keep it and raise it."  
"But they're both so young."  
"I know. But it isn't my decision. I don't agree with it, but if I don't let her she'll do it any way."  
"So what do we do?"  
"I have no idea."  
Matthew comes back down the stairs as Danielle knocks at the door.  
"Come in sweetheart." Betty directs from the kitchen.  
Matthew, and Danielle join Bree and Betty at the table.  
"You two are both really young are you sure you want to do this?" Betty leads off.  
They look at each other momentarily and then they both shake their heads.  
"Ok." Betty and Bree agree.  
"So when is the baby due?" Betty asks curiously.  
"July 23rd." Danielle replies.  
"And it's healthy?" Betty asks.  
"Uh huh. I actually just had a doctor's appointment earlier in the day."  
"Oh." Betty murmurs.  
Danielle digs in her pocket for a minute and pulls out an ultra sound picture.  
"I know what it is if your interested." Danielle says to the other three of them.  
"I am." Matthew confirms.  
"Do you want me to tell you?" Danielle directs at Bree and Betty.  
"Sure go ahead." Bree agrees after Betty shakes her head in agreement.  
"It's a girl."  
"Matthew little girls require a lot of things." Betty points out.  
"Yeah I know."  
"Matthew this is your responsibility too, and I'd like you to get a job." Betty suggest.  
"Ok." Matthew agrees.  
"Danielle you'll finish out this entire school year, and you'll finish high school, and go on to college."  
"Ok." Danielle agrees.  
"So now what?" Matthew wonders.  
"Now we wait." Bree confesses.  
That night: Before Bree goes to bed she goes in to check on Danielle.  
"Hey are you ok?" Bree asks.  
"I'm fine."  
"What are you reading?"  
"A baby name book."  
"Have you found any that you like yet?"  
"I like Madison, Aurora, and Liv."  
"Those are nice names."  
"I just don't know if they're the right ones."  
"You'll see when your little girl gets here."  
"I guess."  
"Good night."  
That night Bree couldn't get over the fact that her little girl was having one of her own. She was only 16. This couldn't be happening.  
_A/N: I know that the characters are ooc but it's because they would be in a situation like this. I think that they would show they softer sides._


End file.
